


Shanghai

by PaxVobis



Series: Trilogy [3]
Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: (Historic), (Referenced) - Freeform, Abusive Relationships, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I'm just saying, Kissing, Light BDSM, Love, Married Couple, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Pimp Seth, Polyamory, Request Meme, Rough Kissing, That Beard Must Tickle, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Unplanned Pregnancy, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 03:43:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14035434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaxVobis/pseuds/PaxVobis
Summary: Seth x Amber x Magnus, 14. Starting with a kiss meant to be gentle, ending up in passion.R18+ only, explicit sex.





	Shanghai

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SteamedJellyfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteamedJellyfish/gifts).



Your wife holds her heart in a tight, gel-nailed fist.  Tight as her purse, tight as her cell phone, so tight that by now, you think, it must be a diamond.

You are used to women handing you their hearts.  You always went for vulnerable women, teenagers, the women you used to pimp in your brief flirtation - you swear it was brief - with that side of the tracks, hysterical and hurt and desperate women with nowhere to go.  You may have been shit - you only go as far as  _may_  - but you were basics, a place to stay, a hand to hold, another meal.  To them that was worth handing their hearts over, and you are used, then, to squeezing all the blood and money out of them that you can with wringing hands, wrung as they'd wring your neck if they'd had half a chance.

But Amber is a diamond.  You cannot touch her.

It is of only slight reassurance that the addition of the other to your marital bed, occasional though it is, has changed nothing.  She treats him with the same tight-fisted, tight-lipped contempt that she treats you with, and while they both are quite ready to tug you around by the leash, you gaily note that she still drags his, just as she drags yours.  Sometimes still the jealousy bites at you, even this far in, though you'd never admit it to their faces - it's dismissed easily enough, or rather wrestled down - because he only ever sees her for sex, and the only time she ever lets herself be that shred of a woman - to you, sharp-hearted, idiot you, what a woman is - vulnerable - is during sex, and even then, rarely.

You live with her.  You see her every day.  She can be warm - like she is with your son, even when he was in the womb, her hand on her belly, the other on her phone - she can peck you on the cheek, she can hold your hand.  But it is not vulnerable.  A quiet firmness, a shut door.  Otherwise ice, diamonds, nothing but hard silence.  Nails tapping on a phone screen. 

Sex without the other is - it is.  It happens.  You've fucked plenty of cold fish before, you know a guarded woman in bed; in fact you barely know anything else beyond teenage accidents, before you learned to manipulate them.  A wounded woman is a defensive woman, especially during sex.  Amber is not like that, but she's not easy to engage either. 

It's not that she's protecting something broken.  She's just bored.  You've tried to spice things up.  Ropes.  Toys.  Porn.  Erotic fiction.  Clamps.  Electro-wands.  You've tried anal, you've tried roses.  Auto-erotic asphyxiation, paddles, collars, gags, oysters, feathers, weed, piercings, chastity belts, bathtubs, scented candles, MDMA, the karma sutra, fine wine, strawberries, Spanish Fly, Nine Inch Nails,  _actual_  nails, leashes, animal masks, ben-wah balls, whips and chains, mirrors, cameras, cages, flavors, ribs, ridges, needles, wax, roleplay, live octopi, hypnosis - if you can name it, you've probably tried it.  But it never works for more than one night, and even then it's curiosity she shows, not passion.  She won't let go, she won't  _cum_ for you _._   Nothing will match the memory of her face, open and panting up at you, as you fucked her in the back of her boyfriend's car that first time in broad daylight.  Knowing in hindsight that that orgasm she had, crushed against the car seat, her skirt hiked around her waist and her tank top pulled up to bare her tits, open faced and flushed with you pumping into her, was probably the one that had got her pregnant.  Y'know, you've read - it's not  _necessary_  - but it helps - so it was.  Probably.

The only other time she cums is riding you.  She's stone-faced and cruel in those moments.  You dunno what makes them happen, just one day you'll come home and she'll be particularly cold to you, and the next thing you know, soon as the kid's in bed, she'll shove you up against the bedroom wall and kiss your lips raw, or down onto the mattress and fuck you sore, her hands around your throat or sharp across your cheek.  It's good when it happens, and she sits high above you, her beautiful smooth skin shuddering under your hands, and you can feel it rocking through her like electricity, a tightening, a pulse.  But she never looks at you when she does it.  Eyes shut.  Someplace else.  She's a goddess, true.  But you cannot touch her.

Magnus, your other, knows how.  He is willing to do things that you will not, and he knows how to pull it off - you were always kicked out of the bedroom with a bad aftertaste.  But you still aren't jealous, because he never gets to see it - see her face when she finishes.  That's the nature of the thing.  He only gets to taste it.

When you are together, you three, this is what you get.  She likes to watch him chase you and pin you down, like a Warner Bros cartoon, a cat and mouse, coyote and roadrunner thing.  It makes her laugh.  But once all three of you are down, tired of fights, and collapsed into each others' bodies then you get her.  Laughter, a flushed, open face, eyes in love meeting yours.  With Magnus, you get it all.

Lying next to her and gazing into her beautiful face, you are so moved by the way she looks at you, like you have a halo or something, fallen to your crown or dangling around your neck, that you kiss her.  Softly, rising up on your elbow and tipping her chin with your fingers.  All the things that you skipped for this marriage, all the love, the gentleness, is here in a brushing of lips.

You have just lifted your lips from her tenderly when she clutches the back of your head and pulls you back into it.  She kisses you slowly, like someone in love, wallowing in the sweetness of your lips and holding your face, her hand stroked down your jaw as she deepens the kiss - and you let her lead without complaint - and it's as beautiful as it ever was.  Something to get lost in, an adoration, a worship.  As you kiss you caress her body, all the perfection millions of dollars can fine tune in personal trainers, beauty regimes.  Her full and smooth breasts, her tight dark nipples, her hips, her thighs with their silvery tiger scars firm and resting on his shoulders.  A detour, briefly, to push your fingers through his dark curls and close your fist on them, push him further to a muffled hum of agreement.  But her body is the one you love.

A gasp freezes in her lips against yours as you kiss her deeply, barely a sound escaping her, barely a breath, but she wrings your hair and kisses you madly, as though she could drown the sensation in your mouth, as though she could devour you whole.  There is no pulling away as her hands lock around your neck, snaring you there as she whimpers into your mouth.  You can barely keep up with her, like she's swallowing you, sucking the breath from you as she kisses you deep.  When she cums, she clutches your head, your faces crushed together as it crashes over her, kiss broken, panting against one another.  As it subsides, her grasp releasing, her legs falling, she looks right into your eyes, gasping for breath, and smiles.  You feel so much love for her, looking down at her beautiful flushed face wide open for you, that it bubbles up from your heart in laughter.  You'd stay on your knees for this woman, all your fucking life.

And Magnus kisses elsewhere.


End file.
